


Centrality

by shatteredstar



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 19:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredstar/pseuds/shatteredstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter, Methos and Xander Harris were all betrayed... they don't like it and are fixing the issue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Centrality

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter, Highlander or Buffy, I just play Legos with the pieces. P.S. No Profits are made by me or mine

As the fates looked at the weave of their newest loom, they came to a conclusion… this time they would allow the warp to choose its own path. They knew that they were dying and were prepared for it… but they could find no way to save the chosen… he would have to save himself, but they would give him what he needed to do so, he was after all the child of the gods.

Green eyes met green in complete understanding… they had both lived their lives in completely different fashions, one stood for good and one for evil… and both had won for their side. Both had been betrayed. As they looked upon each other, their conditions told each other exactly what had happened. One was in a cell in Azkaban, he was 25, as indeed they both were. He had gained the knowledge of his enemy upon said enemies death. He had saved the world, and been thrown into the prison for being 'dark'. All had betrayed him… his mentor had set him up, his friends abandoned him long before he had ended the war… he was now awaiting the Dementors kiss; though he knew that it would not effect him the way they expected.

The other was sitting in his lovers dungeons… they had been celebrating their victory over the light when he had come to a horrible understanding… his drink was drugged, as he had fallen to his knees, he had looked upon his lover and his eyes asked the question his lips could not form "why" his lovers had both looked upon him, silver and red eyes glinting maliciously… "You are no longer needed." Was the only response he had received.

The next month had been a nightmare, his powers sealed he had been tortured by his lovers… and their followers. Werewolves, vampires, incubi and Succubi, with visits from even rarer creatures. Both sets of green eyes watched the fate of the other as they were dragged from their respective cells, through passages and into the sunlight… to where the people that they had allowed themselves to be turned into monsters for waited, cheering on their doom.

Both were sentenced to the Kiss, and both knew what was coming. Looking deeply into each others eyes they came to an agreement without saying a single word; they knew what the other was thinking; as they should after all. On both sides of the veil of fate an understanding was born and accepted through the magic of Dementors, they fused into one being as in both worlds their people cheered the death of the monster Harry potter.

The fates finished gathering the gods and told them of the fates that were unstoppable. The gods did not take well to this but they waited to see what the sisters called them for, after all they wouldn't have called them for something they could not stop. The sisters three then told them the fate of their most beloved child… and the gods were nearly sent to their knees at the thought.

They listened to the sisters and agreed upon a plan… the first time in all of their immortal lives that they all agreed to one; and in a display of power never before seen in the verses, they sent their chosen one gifts, some would be known immediately, and some would emerge in specific circumstances, and yet others would appear when he had grown enough magically. But the one gift that they agreed that he needed now was the fusion soul they had seen through the fates loom, the warp would receive his memories and all of his current powers. As the gods fell, they watched in pride as their gifts were received by their child… and the last thing that they saw was the love-filled green eyes of the one being that they all loved.

He had given them all life; even in death; and as the gods faded from existence the fates stroked their loom… and sent him the final gift to give. They sent the child they loved more than even each other their eye, and felt as it was accepted into his head above and between his eyes. They smiled as they faded into the ether, and they were granted one last burst of knowledge as they faded; this child was the child of all… he received every abuse and every kindness for he was the true embodiment of existence. Chaos smiled as she looked upon the child of all. She knew that she too was fading. So she gave the child one more gift… he would become her embodiment… in giving her final gift, she changed every gift ever given to him… but she somehow made it better. She smiled to her lover as he reclaimed her essence… watch over him, she whispered as she faded and he acknowledged her with a simple tear. The first and only known tear of Aether fell upon the child as he fell to the curse of the dark lord Voldemort. For the fates had rewound time to give him time to assimilate it all. And so his story begins.


End file.
